


Illusions

by CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines



Series: Inktober 2019 [9]
Category: Tomb Raider & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, Inktober 2019, Sleeping Together, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 16:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20951564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines/pseuds/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines
Summary: In her sleep, Lara looks the exact opposite of what she is actually like





	Illusions

Sam wakes up, haunted by Himiko and Yamatai and the death they saw and is fascinated by what she sees.

Lara is so tense, has been since the island.

Yet in her sleep she looks frail and as flimsy as Sam feels.

She cuddles up to her and sleeps safe

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like this! Let me know, please! Also: Pretty please check out my other stories! Thanks for reading!


End file.
